Lost Inside
by popXlockXdrop
Summary: Rated T for language Troypay Troyella Zekepay and lots of other ships
1. Chapter 1

**I couldn't tell you  
Why she felt that way  
She felt it everyday**

_Shows Sharpay acting like the ice princess. _

**I couldn't help her  
I just watched her make  
The same mistakes again**

_Shows Sharpay crying, letting the real girl inside out._

**What's wrong what's wrong now  
Too many too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs**

_Shows Sharpay being beat by her father._

**She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside**

**With no place to go   
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside**

_Shows Sharpay sitting alone._

**Open your eyes  
And look outside  
Find the reasons why  
You've been rejected  
Now you can't find  
What you've left behind**

"_Open your eyes and meet me in the real world some time" she said walking away._

**Her feelings she hides  
Her dreams she can't find  
She's losing her mind  
She's falling behind  
She can't find her place  
She's losing her faith  
She's falling from grace  
She's all over the place yeah**

_He tries to help her. But she won't let him in. _

**She's lost inside lost inside  
She's lost inside lost inside**

"_Where do you go when you're gone?" she asks curiously._

**Lost inside coming soon.**

There are multiple ships in this story. Troypay is one of the most. There is some zekepay but Zeke beats her too. Zeke is also on drugs. Please review

Oh and Troyella there is tons.

Nobody's Home- Michelle Branch


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Thanks for the comments Michelle Branch re-did Nobody's Home.

I walked down the hall. I glared at everyone who looked at me. He grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

"Zeke" I said fake happily.

"Come to a party with me tonight" he said.

"Okay" I said.

I didn't like the parties he goes too. He was now in the druggie crowed which wasn't good.

"Good" he said.

I walked into class and slid into a seat. I pulled a strand of hair behind my ear. My arm stung.

**-flashback of last night-**

"You Bitch!" screamed Mr. Evans. He grabbed her arm and squeezed it.

"Stop!!" Sharpay screamed.

He snarled and squeezed harder.

**-end of flashback-**

I winced and closed my eyes.

_-the party later on-_

I walked into a noisy house to see a bunch of druggies dancing. I sighed and spotted Zeke. I walked up to him and seen he was high. I froze. He has never gotten high around me before. He grabbed my arm and dragged me up the stairs. I winced feeling the pain. He threw me on a bed. He slapped me across the face. I winced again. "Stop!" I mumbled. "No Sharpay" he said. He punched me and I cried out In pain. Zeke then snapped out of it. "Oh im sorry Pay!" he exclaimed. "I don't know what came over me!" He frowned. "It's ok don't do it again" I said nervously. "I won't" he said. He pulled her into a kiss.

Later on I left the party. I walked home alone. I sighed as I opened the front door. There stood my dad. I frowned as he grabbed me. I tried to pull away, but he had such a strong grip on me. "DAD STOP!!!" I cried. "Never you bitch!" he screamed. He hit me on the head with something and I passed out.

Sorry it's short [


	3. Chapter 3

Gahh the last chapter sucked!Im gonna change it up a bit 

I woke up with Ryan next to me. "Shar are you ok?" he asked. I nodded. Troy came back from the kitchen "You're here" I asked. He nodded. "You looked like you have a nasty hit what happened?" Troy asked. "Uhm... I tripped" I said. He gave me a weird look then put some ice on my head. "Thanks…" I said. "The ice princess says thanks?" he asked. "Don't call me that" I said closing my eyes. "Ok im sorry" he said taken back. I sighed and stood up. "You need to rest" Troy said. "Since when do you care" Sharpay said.

**Troy's POV**

_Since when did I care? God dammit Troy. Well she looked so beautiful when she was passed out. Hold it Troy. You love Gabby not ice princess. _"Because I was the one who found you like this…" I said. "Oh well I don't need your charity!" she said. I grabbed her hand and I got a tingly sensation. I pulled her back down. "Now rest please I don't want you to get anymore hurt" I said. Ryan and I headed for his room. "Why doesn't Sharpay act like this at school?" I asked. "I don't know but all I do know is that she is really one of the nicest people I know" Ryan said. I blinked twice. What made her change? I shrugged it off and thought more about Sharpay.

**No ones POV**

Troy walked down the stairs to see Sharpay on the couch with tears in her eyes. He stopped and sat next to her. He touched her gently and said "You ok?" She nodded and leaned a bit closer to him. "I'm scared" she said. "Of what" Troy asked gently. "Of my dad and his friends" she said. "Why?" Troy asked clearly confused. "They beat me" she chocked out. "They get drunk and beat me and Ryan doesn't know" Sharpay said. Why did she tell troy this, she thought. Troy seen she was vulnerable and needed someone to help her. "Why doesn't your brother know?" he asked. "He's too busy with his friends" Sharpay said. "Call me if you need to talk" he said handing her his number. He walked out the door.

It was midnight and Ryan was asleep. Sharpay was still sitting on the couch. One of her dads buddies burst in the door. "You're all mine tonight" he slurred. He slapped her across the face and got on top of her. Sharpay couldn't move at all. He kissed her neck roughly. Sharpay bit her lip she wasn't enjoying this one bit but she wanted to moan. He slid her shirt off which made her shiver. He ripped her bra off and started tasting her breasts. Sharpay wanted to scream but she couldn't get it out. The guy had slid his top and pants off. He started at her skirt but she started kicking. "STOP!" she screamed. "No you bitch now sit still. He pulled off her shirt. He smiled devilishly. He tore his boxers off and moved Sharpay's panties to the side. He slid himself inside of her hard. Sharpay screamed in displeasure. "STOP!!" she said tears forming in her eyes. He flipped her over and got underneath her. He bounced her on top of him. Then he did one final thrust before releasing his seed. He got his clothes back on and walked out. Sharpay curled up I a ball and started to sob.

Gahh this isn't a very good chapter either P


End file.
